JEFF THE KILLER X READER
by dearestxina
Summary: Warning: This is a story for only 18 and older, containing underlying rape scenes, torture, angst, and blood. Jeff is a deranged serial killer who is NOT affectionate towards his victims. However, if you are ready for a thrilling first person horror adventure, please do continue! R&R's are always appreciated.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is in first person and includes very mature themes of underlying rape with blood and torture. This story is only for readers of ages 18+. If you are expecting a fluffy loving Jeff who will pull you into his arms and embrace you, this is NOT the story for you. Jeff is a serial killer, a deranged psycho path in my story. If you are okay with all these circumstances, please do continue and enjoy! R&R's are always appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff the Killer x Reader: Part 1<strong>

_Fuck_

The cold air stings as you quietly lift yourself up from your covers, shifting your weight to the edge of the bed. It was the middle of December, just before Christmas and you were home alone. Both of your parents were busy and never really home. It was harder when you were younger but now, you had gotten used to it. You were used to staying home alone, and honestly, it had grown to a point of familiarity. It would be much stranger to see them home on a daily basis.

You crack your neck and loll your head back and forth, trying to massage your stiff shoulders with your right hand. You cringe at the dull pain aching across your as you turn your gaze towards your bed stand.

3:20 A.M.

Hm. You had done it again.

It was strange how you had continued to wake up during the middle of the night these past few weeks, and you had no idea as to why. It was exhausting and yet nothing had seemed to help relieve your insomnia. Not even those sleeping pills.

You heave out a heavy sigh as your bare feet meet with the cold wooden floor. You reflexively shudder at the icy contact, hugging yourself while clenching the arm of your over sized sweater.

Quickly, you make your way downstairs to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on any of the lights.

_What should I make myself, some tea? No, I don't think we have any tea. I hope we have some hot chocolate. Or maybe some cereal? Dammit, I'm hungry now. I can't eat though, it's too late. Wait, didn't mom leave some of her-_

And just as you were about to joyfully rummage through your cabinet/refrigerator, you come to a skidding halt, slowly retracing your steps backwards.

You slightly tilt your body back and turn your head towards the end of the hall. Your heart drops as you notice that the back door is swung wide open. The silent creaking of it's rusted hinges whisper down your hallway as the dry winter air bangs it against it's frame. For a second, you just stand there, questioning if your parents were already home from their week long business trip. But you knew that weren't possible. No it was not. Definitely not at this hour of the night.

Soon, a numbing sensation of alarm blooms within the deepest part of your gut as you stand motionless within the dark. You could hear the rhythmic pounding of your own heart hammering against your chest as you slowly take shallow breaths. Quickly, yet carefully, you scan the vicinity of your dark house on high alert.

_No way. No way. There is nothing to fear (Y/N), you're just being paranoid. It's probably some kind of lock malfunction that my dad needs to fix as soon as he comes back home. There is nothing to fear. Look! You just scanned every nook and cranny of your house and you have seen nothing strange. There is nothing to fear, it's just the wind. Stupid door. Stupid house. _

You quietly sigh as you regain your composure, nervously running your hand through your (H/C) locks before walking towards the opened back door. Without bothering to look outside, you quickly close it with a quiet thud, double checking the lock to make sure it had shut tight.

Satisfied that it had been nothing, you smile with relief before striding back towards the kitchen for your midnight snack.

You skip down the hallway in a light mannered fashion and pull open your cabinet/refrigerator door, crouching down with glee as you prepare yourself a (your snack). And just as you are about to reach over for (whatever you want), you jump at the sound of a heavy thud from the ceiling.

You halt all movement and jerk your gaze upwards, eyes streaking back and forth. You swallow your breath and hold your stance, panic flooding your thoughts.

_What the fuck was that?_


	2. Part 2

**Jeff the Killer x Reader: Part 2**

You hiss as the floorboard gently creeks under your weight, resounding loudly within the dead silence. Alarmed and afraid that you may have given away your presence, you halt, waiting for any kind of sign that you were not alone.

_What the hell! A robber? Was it a robber that had broken in? Possibly. Or maybe I'm just over reacting? Jesus (Y/N), calm down. Okay, let me think. First, I should pick up something to defend myself with._

You quickly glance around, squinting through the dark. You had thought about turning on the lights but you felt like that'd be a bad idea. Considering the possibility that you were not alone and the intruder did not know you were home, you'd basically be giving yourself away. Instead, you finally grab for a (weapon of choice), being the closest within your reach. Feeling at least a little bit braver, you regain your tip toe stance and continue down the hall, gripping the (weapon) tightly to your chest.

It was quiet. You heard not a single other sound. You had peeked into every possible corner and room and you had found nothing. The loud thump you had heard earlier nearly seemed like a moment of confusion; imagined by your own state of alarm. You start to convince yourself that you had misheard it, dropping your guard and placing the (weapon) away on top of a nearby (furniture). Sighing and feeling at ease, you decide to go back to your room.

You had considered going back to the kitchen, but at this point, you are no longer hungry but rather tired. Exhausted from the stiff walking and spike of adrenaline, you quietly yawn as you make your way back into your room. Gently closing the door behind you, you lazily drag your feet over to your bed, pulling the covers back before finally jumping in. Relieved that it had indeed been nothing, you make yourself comfortable, sighing at the soothing contact of cold sheets. Laying your head down and pulling your covers up, you close your eyes finally feeling at peace. Sleep soon begins to slowly cradle your mind, the warmth of your own body luring you to slumber. Your breathing slows, evenly calm as your eyes slowly close; your mind drifting off.

Tomorrow, you'd wake up just fine, just like any other-

"Well, hello there."

A raspy voice, just above a whisper.

Your heart stops. Your breath hitches. Your eyes fly open as you freeze, clutching onto the sheets under your grip. A cold shiver slices down your spine, the horror drowning you in its arms.

Your mind spirals out of control, cluttered thoughts sparking turmoil within your soul. And just as if on cue, you feel the cold edge of a dull blade press against the nape of your neck, dragging itself towards your drumming pulse. Your conscious screams, a dry cry caught in your throat. You begin to tremble violently. You feel the springs of your bed creak as the intruder climbs on top of you, holding the blade in its place against your neck; keeping you immobile. Too afraid to move, or even breath, you grip the sheets as your tears begin to burn, blurring your sight.

"Shhh, don't even try to scream or I'll slit that pretty little throat right here."

He spoke with a low and raspy tone, dripping with menacing mock. Still laying on your side, you slowly nod, the tears spilling and soaking the side of your face.

"Good (girl/boy)." A shrilling chuckle drenched with glee reverberates through his chest.

"Now," sitting on top of your trembling form, his cold bony fingers grip your shoulder, forcefully turning your body to face his. You quietly comply, clamping your eyes shut and allowing your back to meet with the bed.

"Now then, let's have some fun, shall we?"


	3. Part 3

**Jeff the Killer x Reader: Part 3 **

**(Y/G) = Your Gender**

* * *

><p>"What's your name, (yg)?" He hissed with mock.

"...(stutter your name)" You reply, voice cracking.

"Oh, I've had a few other (Y/N)'s." He hums, tracing the dull blade casually across your neck. Shuddering at the icy contact, you dig the side of your face further into your pillow as you expose the vulnerable pulse of your neck. "All of them were really all the same ol' boring thing." He nearly spits his words with a low chuckle, eyeing the blood beading red, staining at your fresh cuts. You shudder at the prickling pain.

"All screaming and pleading for their lives. Pathetic really."

And before you are given the chance to retort, his callously cold hand roughly grabs your face, forcing you to face his. Shocked, you jerk your hand up and tightly grasp onto the sleeve of his tattered white hoodie. However unfazed, he simply tightens the grip on your chin as you finally face him with dread. Horror scars your mind as you reluctantly come to focus on his moonlit features. Skin as pale and white as the snow with hair as black as a crow's, his eyes shined a pale white grey, shadowed darkly with shade. His features were sharp, his messy shoulder length mane finely refining his display. But despite it all, the only alarming sight, drowning you with unspeakable terror was his smile. His smile, freshly carved into his face with a jagged blade, scarred from the ends of his mouth to his ears, forever engraved.

Your eyes stare in comic shock as you urge yourself to look away yet freeze with fear. A low chuckle erupts from the killer as he drags the knife tauntingly across your collarbone; relishing in your every expression.

"That's it! That's exactly the kind of look that just always gets me so fucking excited!" Nearly shrieking with joy, he lowers his face just inches away from yours as you clench your eyes shut, silent sobs escaping your throat.

"So, (Y/N) what do you say? Do you want to go to sleep?" Cocking his head to the side, he breaths his words just above your lips, nearly tasting yours in. You could smell the blood lust freshly from his breath as he dragged a callous finger across your freshly opened wound, tracing the blood down to the top of your chest. Your heart thundering, your ears are ringing.

You knew what he was implying. He was going to kill you right then and there.

Digging your nails into the palm of your hand, you slowly shake your head, knitting your eyebrows, biting your lip. You desperately try to control your ragged breathing, your mind racing with frantic incoherent thoughts on how to escape.

"Hmm, well actually," your (E/C) eyes shake with frenzied hysteria as the knife leaves your throat, hoisted up into the air. The edge of the knife glimmers, meeting with the moonlight. "I disagree," and in a blink of an eye, he lunges his arm back and shrieks with sadistic delight, "GO TO SLEEP!"

And as if all irrational fear had clicked off within that split second, you heave all of your strength into pushing him off as you fall off of your bed, stumbling to your feet. Without even bothering to look back, a surge of energy brings clarity to your mind as you jerk yourself up, scrambling for your door. Just as you regain your balance, you skid forward, reaching for the golden handle when a sharp pain burns through the back of your foot. Screaming in agony, you fall face first onto the floor, bruising the side of your chin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A screeching laughter resounds within your room as you claw at the floor, desperately reaching out for your door. He had slit the back of your heel, making it impossible for you to run. Whimpering in sharp gasps, you frantically reach out, just inches away from the golden knob. Suddenly, the dull end of the knife's handle impales your hand with violent force as you yelp and cringe in pain. You jerk your hand away and cradle it into your chest. Whirling around, your back meets with the door as you come face to face with the beaming killer.

His smile stretches, dripping with menacing glee as he corners you into the wall. "How exciting. A cute little thing like you that has some fighting spirit." He snarls as he pulls his hood down, twirling the knife around in in between his bony fingers.

You glance up, panic shrouding your vision. You stick to the wall, inching as closely as you physically could to the edge. You jerk your head away as he comes closer and crouches down in front of you. Smirking, he cocks his head, speaking with a rasp.

"Ah...Okay, okay, so amusing. Okay kid. I've changed my mind, here's the fucking deal."

He pauses, waiting for your reaction. Noting the silence on his part, you cautiously turn your gaze to meet his.

Chuckling, he continues. "Here's what. I kinda like you. So, I think I'm gonna let you slide."

A sudden glimmer of hope sparks to life within your heart as you slightly drop your guard. Wiping away the tears from your face with your sleeve, you gather up the little courage you could as you give him your full undivided attention. Taking note of your sudden interest, he shoots a cocky grin and continues in a playful tone; casually twirling the knife around in his hand.

"Let's play a little game then, yeah?"

_Game? What?_

Confusion rips through your features as you timidly gape at his comment.

"W-what do you mean…a game?" You gulp, swallowing the dry lump in your throat.

"Well, glad you asked. I find you mildly interesting and I haven't had this much fun in a while. So, if you can entertain me just one more time, I'm gonna let you go." Resting his forearm on his knee, he flicks the knife back and forth within his fore fingers. Your eyes flicker to and from the rocking knife to his smug grin.

Voice cracking, you whisper behind chapped lips. "…What do you mean entertain you?"

He smiles, lifting his head, pausing for a moment before giving you a vague answer.

"Well, that's completely up to you."

Your muscles tense as your breathing comes in uneven pants. Cold sweat beads on your forehead as you grit your teeth and clench your sweaty palms. What did he mean? You didn't understand what he was implying. You weren't thinking clearly either as the sheering pain pulsed from the back of your heel to the tip of your fingertips. It muddled your thoughts and scrambled your reasoning. Only the silence continued to hang in the air as you watched him warily, waiting for his next predatory move.

Then, to your shock, he silently places the knife in his grip directly in front of you, sliding it to and within your reach. You jerk your gaze to and back from the knife to the beaming killer. He gives you a brief nod as you stare in cosmic shock.

What were you going to do?

1. Pick up the knife and lunge at him with all of your strength despite your injury? (Go to Part A)

2. Tell him you didn't trust him and that you weren't going to be a part of his 'sick games?' (Go to Part B)

3. Or, pick up the knife and threaten him to stay away as you make your way out of the room? (Go to Part C)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so depending on the reviews on which choice gets picked the most, I will upload that part of the story first. And then the second one. And then the third one. Choose wisely guys. :) **


	4. Part A-1

**A/N: Choice A was chosen most, so here you go. Next shall be choice C and then B. **

**Thank you for waiting! R and R always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Part A-1<p>

You jerk your gaze to and back from the knife to the beaming killer in cosmic shock. Nodding at you, his smile stretches even further past his ears as the maniac glare urges you to take the shot.

Your breathing hitches as your heart thunders against your chest.

It was all or nothing.

In a split of a second, you lunge for the knife as you kick off of the wall with all of your strength, swinging the edge of the sharp blade in front of you. The moment passes like a blur as he easily avoids your sloppy aim with a sheer grin.

_Shit!_

The pain from your ankle sears through your leg and travels up to your temple as you crash into the bed with a silent oomph. It was unbearable. You shrivel up in agony as it felt as if something had snapped under your skin, bone grating against bruised flesh. Sweat drips down the side of your face, drenching your back as you lean against the frame of your bed for the little support you could muster.

And then, he starts to clap, his scarred tissue pulling against his beaming grin. "Hahahahaha! I knew it! I knew you'd be something else."

Nausea washes over you in relentless waves as your panting leaves you lightheaded.

"W-what the fuck do you want?" You hiss as you keep the blade pointed towards him. Surprise momentarily crosses his face before he once again bursts out into a spine chilling laughter.

"Fuck!" He grabs his stomach as he wipes away a mocking tear, "just as I thought."

You narrow your eyes at his comment, waiting in bewilderment as you watch him ride out the last bits of his small bursts of laughter. Then, like a snap in the silence, he stops before lowering his grin. Cocking an eyebrow, he tilts his head back, barren white eyes growing wide with glee.

"I'd rather see you go to sleep after all."

The air drops ten degrees colder.

"W-wait," you stutter. "You-you said that you'd let me go if I played along with your sick fucking games!" You blurt back defensively, your trembling grasp gripping the knife tightly enough to show white knuckles.

He stops, tilting his body backwards, snapping his neck towards the ground at an uncomfortable angle, his peering grin glimmering with muse.

"Ah….right." He drawls his words out as your heart races with every syllable. "A game, huh?"

You watch as he rolls his eyes around in his sockets, almost in an inhumane grotesque way. And then, you yelp as everything happens instantaneously. Easily, he knocks the knife out of your grip with a single lash, your back roughly meeting the ground with a crash. Panic shrouds your vision as a bright whiteness momentarily flashes hotly in front of your eyes.

"Ugh-"

Contorting your face in pain, you lose your balance and strength as he easily straddles your hips, trapping you immobile underneath him.

"Ahahahahaha!" His laughter rings painfully in your ears, a sheer shriek of joy and hysteria.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicks his tongue. "Bad choice cupcake."

Your gaze jerks towards the cackling killer on top of you as he grins down at your helpless form.

"G-get off!" You shout, wriggling underneath him.

You sneer with disgust as you glare up. However, unaffected by your threatening cries, he smirks, licking his lips.

"Oh, how terrifying," he mocks, snickering as he brings the rusty dagger up to his face.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

You gawk in horror as he sticks his tongue out, tentatively running the small pink organ across the slit of his blood-rusted knife. Your mind reels back in turmoil as you gape at the trail of his own crimson blood beading from his freshly slit wound.

"P…p-please, get off of-," You stutter helplessly, "P-pleas-,"

And then, you taste it.

Roughly grabbing your face, the fresh taste of iron slithers its way into your mouth, his callous hand forcefully prying it open. Unable to process the situation, your mind goes blank as you feel the warm length of his organ forcing it's entry down the cavity of your throat.

"Uunngh-" You moan, clenching your eyes shut tightly. A heated flush of humiliation and disgust blooms throughout your body as he continues to force his way into your maw, slithering through every crevice and nook, feeding you of his own heated fluids. The raw stench of blood fills your mouth, the back of your throat, and your lungs as he continues to devour you aggressively.

Your stomach churns.

You couldn't breathe.

You needed to breathe.

You try to push him away, try to fight him off. Whimpering from the back of your throat, your hand snaps up, tugging at his arm, pleading for a gasp of air. And then, as if understanding your urgency, he slowly retreats from your panting mouth as you gasp heavily.

Wearily, you watch as he tentatively licks his fingers.

"P…please, let me go." You pant, helpless under his preying stance.

Lazily, he eyes you up and down, dangerously taunting you with his rusty knife. Pricking at your soft skin, he grins as he traces it over your cheek to the pulsing vein in your neck and down to the collar of your sweater.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Humming softly, he lowers his head, his shaggy mane brushing the side of your face.

"….Actually," whispering in the dark, a low chuckle rumbles within his chest, vibrating within his throat.

"I think," flicking out his tongue, he traces a slick wet trail up to your ear,

"I know how you can entertain me."

_W..what? _


End file.
